


Heaven's Coffee

by LarryLovesRainbows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feels, Houis - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, hourry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLovesRainbows/pseuds/LarryLovesRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sólo quería un cambio en su vida, y Heaven's Coffee le otorgó ese cambio sin ser consciente de ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Coffee

Era una mañana nublada de lunes, pero eso no le impedía a la gente a ir a sus trabajos o al Heaven's Coffee ubicada en una vieja esquina transitada de Doncaster. Habían millones de cafeterías como Starbucks cerca pero todos siempre elegían Heaven's como un lugar de encuentro con amigos o un lugar relajante donde desayunar antes del trabajo o la escuela.

Uno de los clientes más fieles, Louis, entró a Heaven's vistiendo un traje gris hecho a medida, con una corbata azul con pequeños detalles plateados adornando su cuello. Los viejos Martha y Robert Taylor -los dueños de la cafetería-, estaban orgullosos del pequeño castaño. Ya casi tenía veinticinco pero para ellos, seguía siendo el mismo niño con mejillas sonrosadas de siempre. Además de que los ayudaba en la cafetería gracias a su empresa.

Louis saludó a Martha en la caja registradora y luego a Robert, que preparaba el café en la cocina con una mano en la espalda por los profundos dolores que le provocaba estar de pie tanto tiempo. Para Louis, esos dos ancianos eran como sus abuelos pero sólo eran amigos muy cercanos de la familia adoptiva del castaño.

El verdadero nieto de los Taylor, Niall, ingresó a Heaven's ya vistiendo su uniforme de trabajo. Mantenía un relación muy buena con Louis gracias a aquel lugar.

Louis se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre. No se cansaba de ver la floristería de la esquina de enfrente a través del vidrio. Como las flores dejaban caer sus pétalos para que el viento las abrazara y las llevará lejos consigo.

Saludó a Niall, que atendía a la poca gente que había,sacudiendo su mano.

— ¿Otro lunes más? — preguntó Niall acercándose a la mesa de Louis con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Hacía la misma pregunta cada semana con la esperanza de conseguir una respuesta diferente al menos una vez.

— Otro lunes más—replicó Louis con una sonrisa forzada y triste. Tenía todo pero aún no era feliz, no sin alguien con quien serlo.

— Ánimo, sé que el próximo lunes será una respuesta totalmente diferente—el rubio palmeó el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

— Siempre dices lo mismo, Ni. No cambiará con el hecho de repetirlo cada vez que me ves.

— Yo sé que el siguiente lunes será diferente, único, particular, raro, como quieras llamarlo pero sólo créeme— Niall sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

— Lo veremos la próxima semana—dijo el castaño queriendo sonreír.

— Aquí tienes, cariño— Martha se acercó a la mesa de Louis y dejó frente a él una taza de caliente y humeante café preparado especialmente para Louis.

— Gracias, Marty— agradeció Louis al fin pudiendo sonreír.

— Creele a mi bebé—suplicó Martha abrazando apretando la cabeza de su nieto contra su pecho en un pequeño e incómodo abrazo—. Cambiará la próxima semana—Louis suspiró rendido.

Podía ser así. Tal vez sí. Tal vez no. No podía ver el futuro.

 

**Una semana después.**

Otro lunes más diría Louis con la misma sonrisa triste de cada semana. Ese lunes llegó tarde a Heaven's Coffee. Por lo general llegaba 6:30 am o cuando apenas se prendían las luces de los Taylor, pero, ese día llegó 7:15 llevándose una grata sorpresa con su retraso: su mesa estaba ocupada por un joven muchacho de rizos café.

Sin quitarle la vista al joven ocupando su mesa, Louis se ubicó en una mesa cercana a la antigua que usaba. No podía dejar de observarlo, no por estar en su mesa, era por una rara fuerza magnética que lo obligaba a mirarlo.

— Llegas tarde—dijo Niall acercándose a la nueva mesa de Louis con una jarra de café en su mano izquierda y una taza blanca en la derecha—. ¿Otro lunes más?—preguntó ya frente a su amigo.

— No, no es otro lunes más—el castaño aflojó unos centímetros su corbata. Miraba al chico de rizos que leía un libro muy concentrado—. ¿Por qué no le sirves café a él?— con su cabeza señaló con disimulo al chico rizado.

— Quiere café frío, iugh— Niall hizo una mueca épica pensando en el porqué bebía el café en aquella horrible condición—. Debe estar muy mal como para beberlo así.

— No exageres, hombre. En Starbucks me lo vendieron helado. Al menos llevale algo para comer. Yo pago.

— ¿Él es la razón por la que no es un lunes más?—el rubio estaba a poco de sonreír, el brillo en sus ojos lo decía claramente. Iba resultando.

— Quizá. Está en mi mesa, es un cambio—suspiró—. Sabes que me siento en la misma mesa todos los lunes desde hace diez años.

— Tienes que compartir las cosas. Compártele tu corazón— Niall hizo con sus dedos un corazón frente a su pecho. Rió al ver que Louis no toleraba aquella acción infantil.

— No soy bueno haciendo amigos.

— Déjale al menos una nota.

— ¡Niall, el pedido de la mesa 3 está listo!—gritó Martha luego de tocar un timbre. Niall bufó un poco molesto.

— Le dejaré una nota— el rubio le prestó un papel y un bolígrafo a su amigo. Louis rápidamente escribió algo simple sobre el papel. Se lo entregó a Niall—. Sólo apúntame con la cabeza si pregunta quién envió el pastel— Niall asintió y fue al mostrador a por el pedido.

— ¡Abuela, carga un pastel de chocolate a la cuenta de Lou y déjalo en esa bandeja!— gritó Niall. Martha depositó el pastel junto al café del rizado. Ella también sabía que ese lunes sería diferente.

Niall se acercó a la mesa del rizado con su pedido y la nota de Louis. Dejó la nota en la mesa y sobre ella el plato de pastel con el café a un lado. Louis observaba la escena con nervios, necesitaba conocer a esa persona que ocupaba su mesa. Podía parecer acosador pero no le importaba si lo era porque no era por malas intenciones.

— Yo no pedí este pastel—exclamó el rizado un poco molesto señalando el delicioso pastel de chocolate y crema. Se veía muy delicioso ese pastel pero podía no ser para él.

— Te lo envió él— Niall señaló a su amigo con disimulo. Louis se volteó mirando a otro lado fingiendo ser ajeno a la situación. Si pasaría vergüenza debía fingir bien.

— Dile que gracias por el pastel— relajó sus facciones y sonrió antes de que Niall se fuera.

Ahora sí que Louis estaba nervioso. Vio como el rizado corría el plato, fruncía el ceño confundido, levantaba la nota, bebía un sorbo de café mientras la leía, dejaba la taza a un lado, veía al frente dónde él estaba y sonreía simpáticamente. Louis sentía desmayarse. Sus ojos. ¡Oh, sus ojos! Le recordaban a los de su madre. Temblaba, hacían contacto visual y eso lo incomodaba de cierto modo.

— Me llamo Harry—el ahora llamado Harry sonrió más que antes mostrando unos bellos hoyuelos.

— Yo... Yo me llamo Louis. Un gusto conocerte—muy nervioso estaba. No era de ponerse así pero la situación lo ameritaba. Aclaró su garganta y bebió un sorbo de café, no servía mucho pero lo hizo por instinto para tranquilizarse un poco— ¿Pro-probaste el pastel? Vale la pena hacerlo. La vieja Marty hace unos pasteles increíbles.

— ¿Siempre vienes?—esquivó la pregunta de Louis. Con una pequeña sonrisa logró otra en Louis.

— Siempre, no falto ni un solo día. Marty es como mi abuela del corazón y Niall, el mesero, es mi mejor amigo desde hace 16 años y es nieto de Marty y Robert, quién hace el café—todo eso hizo sonreír más a Louis—¿Y tú?

— Es la segunda vez que vengo. Dices venir cada día pero la semana pasada no te vi por aquí—Harry se paró para sentarse en la mesa de Louis con su taza de café y su porción de pastel.

— Estuve aquí, pero hoy llegué tarde y odio que mi secretaria compre el café en Starbucks, así que prefiero tardar, total, no hay muchas reuniones los lunes. ¿Y por qué tú vienes sólo los lunes?

— Mi trabajo es temporal y no vivo muy cerca para desayunar aquí todos los días—Harry cambió su sonrisa por un mohín que lo hacía ver triste.

— Yo podría darte trabajo—el castaño sonrió, podría tenerlo muy cerca por medio de la empresa.

— Dímelo la próxima semana cuando sepa que en verdad vienes cada semana—Louis bajó la mirada entristecido. Estaría cada día por el resto de su vida pero si no lo veía en su trabajo podía ser menos probable tenerlo en su vida.

Ya era la hora de Louis, tenía que irse al trabajo y dejar al lindo chico de nombre Harry.

— Debo irme — informó el castaño con su cabeza mirando aún hacia abajo.

— Un gusto conocerte. ¿La próxima semana?—preguntó el ojiazul jugando con sus dedos, nervioso.

— La próxima semana será. Hasta el lunes, ricitos— Louis se levantó de su asiento y revolvió el cabello de Harry.

Fue a su trabajo con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro, causada por ese joven, ni el sushi de los lunes le hacía sonreír de esa forma.

 

Ya era lunes nuevamente, Louis volvería a ver al joven de rizos y brillantes ojos verdes que lo tuvo embobado toda la semana. Llegó tarde otra vez, pero, ésta vez fue intencionalmente para estar al menos unos 30 minutos con Harry.

Le ordenó a Niall dos cafés, uno frío y otro caliente con un poco de leche y crema batida al ver que Harry todavía no estaba en Heaven's. Luego de cinco minutos de espera, pidió dos porciones de pastel de chocolate y fresa.

Harry llegó 7:35 a.m, tenía ojeras y sus rizos más alborotados de lo normal, se lo notaba cansado. Se acercó a Louis con una pequeña sonrisa forzada pero a la vez verdadera. El rizado se sentó frente a Louis. Dejó su mochila en el respaldo de la silla. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez por la sonrisa de Louis frente a sus ojos.

— No creí que vinieras— dijo Harry sonrojándose de a poco. Podía jurar que estaba más rojo que un tomate, más que Marte o que cualquier cosa roja en el universo.

— Vengo aquí cada semana desde hace diez años, no vendría sólo por ti, vendría porque aquí está mi familia, Niall, los señores Taylor, ellos me quieren como su familia— Louis estaba siendo muy sincero, a pesar de no sincerarse nunca.

— ¿Debería aceptar el trabajo?— preguntó Harry bajando la cabeza para no observar a Louis a los ojos.

— No lo sé. ¿Quieres esperar otra semana?— sugirió el castaño muy seguro. Notaba que el rizado no tenía aún la confianza suficiente para trabajar con él y estar juntos cada día.

— Creo que será lo mejor— un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos.

— ¿Gustas pastel?— preguntó Louis cortando el silencio. Harry sonrió agarrando uno de los platos con pastel y una taza de café, obviamente frío por la larga espera de Louis.

— Comencemos con el interrogatorio, Louis— dijo el rizado cortando un trozo de pastel con un tenedor y pinchando una fresa en él.

— ¿Qué debes interrogarme? Soy alguien normal, no necesitas este tipo de pruebas.

— Lo haré de todos modos— Harry llevó el trozo de pastel cortado anteriormente a su boca. Antes de hablar lo tragó— . ¿De qué es tu "empresa"?— llevó otro trozo a su boca.

— Comida para perros, de eso es mi empresa. Yo soy contador, mi padre es el dueño de la empresa— Harry volvió a llevar un pedazo a su boca.

— ¿Trabajan con perros?—preguntó el ojiverde con ilusión, enterneciendo a Louis. Tenía un poco de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios.

— Ti-tienes chocolate en tu... —antes de terminar la oración Louis ya estaba sobre el rizado queriendo limpiar el chocolate en su rostro. Al percatarse de eso fingió mirar su reloj, se alejó y volvió a sentarse —. Lo siento por eso —dijo abochornado. Harry sonrió y asintió tranquilizando al ojiazul.

— No importa, estoy acostumbrado a que me traten como a un bebé.

— ¿Te molesta?

— No, amo que me traten así. Me hace sentir bien.

— Entonces te daré el gusto —Louis sonrió ampliamente mientras se ponía de pie. Sacudió los rizos de Harry de modo afectivo, no para despeinarlo. El castaño se despidió del rizado pero, este último lo detuvo antes de que pueda salir de Heaven's.

— Espero que vengas la próxima semana —musitó Harry. Louis sonrió por ese pequeño gesto.

— Yo también lo espero —el castaño se fue al trabajo con gran sonrisa. Tendría que esperar una semana para volver a verlo, pero valdría la pena regresar aunque haya un terremoto o un tsunami, lo valía si era por Harry.

 

Otro lunes más, eso fue lo que notó Niall al ver que Louis se fue al trabajo a las 8 a.m. al no hallar rastro alguno del rizado. Tenía muy deprimido a Louis, quién esperó una hora y media en la cafetería. Había pedido dos porciones de pastel y café para nada. Harry nunca llegó ese lunes.

 

Al lunes siguiente, Louis llegó a la cafetería 7:20, encontrándose con Harry en su mesa llorando mientras Niall le servía café.

Louis se acercó a la mesa triste por la imagen de Harry. Tomó asiento frente al rizado y agarró su mano en modo de consuelo.

— ¿Qué sucede, ricitos? —preguntó Louis preocupado.

— ¿El qué te ofrecí? —Louis sonreía por dentro pero por fuera mantenía un semblante triste, ya que la situación lo ameritaba.

— Sí. Le diagnosticaron cáncer a mi madre y debo pagar su tratamiento —contestó el rizado volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente —. Por eso falté la semana pasada.

— Lo siento mucho —el castaño bajó la mirada avergonzado. La semana anterior estuvo insultando a todo el mundo por culpa de Harry y su falta a Heaven's Coffee.

— ¿De-debo dejar algo en tu empresa para conseguir el trabajo?

— Ya estás contratado —Louis sonrió. Harry necesitaba el trabajo por su madre, y Louis necesitaba a Harry allí para sonreír.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó el rizado sin comprender las palabras de Louis.

— El viernes despedí a mi secretaria por no avisarme sobre tres reuniones con mi padre y... por llevar café frío a mi oficina —tronó sus dedos causando un ruido estremecedor que se oía en casi todo el lugar, o eso era lo que parecía.

— ¿No me pedirás algo sobre mis estudios, trabajos anteriores o...? —Harry cesó su llanto.

— Nada. Solo debes venir conmigo a la oficina y hablaremos sobre lo que harás.

— ¿Te diste cuenta que todo lo que dijiste sonó mal? — Harry rió un poco después de tanto lloriqueo.

— Sí, pero...—el rizado interrumpió antes de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Apenas sé tu nombre, Lou. No creo que podamos ser algo.

— Soy Louis Tomlinson, hijo de Bruce Tomlinson presidente, fundador y dueño de T-Dogs —dijo el castaño demostrando orgullo en sus palabras —. Tengo 25 años, tres perros, un gato, una tortuga y un conejo.

— ¿Tantos animales?

— ¡Sí! Mi madre es médica veterinaria y mi padre hace comida para perros. Es obvio que amo los animales  
—Louis sonrió al ver que Harry quería reír.

— ¿Me regalarías un Hamster? —el rizado sonrió esperando respuesta.

— Por supuesto. ¿Aceptarás ser mi secretario? —Louis se acercó al rostro de Harry con la mesa de por medio.

— Sí —el ojiazul golpeó la mesa contento. Podría verlo todos los días — ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros lunes en Heaven's?

— Tu trabajo comenzará aquí el próximo lunes a las 7 a.m. o apenas llegue aquí. Habláremos, tomaremos un café y luego iremos juntos al trabajo.

— ¿Qué debo hacer con exactitud?

— Atender teléfonos, comprar mi almuerzo y café, ordenar folletos, informarme sobre reuniones; cosas simples no difíciles.

— Sí, sí, eso suena muy fácil —dijo Harry muy convencido.

— La empresa está a solo dos cuadras de aquí, por si quieres visitarme antes de comenzar tu trabajo —sonrió.

— Un gusto trabajar con usted, señor Tomlinson —el rizado estiró su mano hacia Louis esperando que la estrechase.

— El gusto es mío por contratar a alguien como tú que parece tan capaz —Louis estrechó la mano de Harry, sonriente —. Si eres menor de 18 o tienes 18 no puedo contratarte.

— Cumplí 20 hace un mes —Harry bebió el último sorbo de su café —. Debo irme —agarró su abrigo y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la salida pero antes de poner un pie fuera, Louis lo detuvo.

— Toma —sacó su billetera y le dio dinero —. 500£, un adelanto muy pequeño de lo que te pagaré por semana. Te veo aquí la próxima semana —besó la mejilla de Harry antes de regresar a su mesa.

Esta vez Harry se fue con una gran sonrisa a su trabajo. Louis le daba de todo conociéndolo apenas hace semanas, no como personas que conocía hace mucho y no le dieron ni la mitad de lo que él.

Primer lunes de trabajo. Louis esperaba a Harry con un gran trozo de pastel de fresa. Apenas eran las 7 y Louis ya temblaba de la emoción y del nerviosismo por tener a Harry en su trabajo.

Estaba lloviendo, algo que podía atrasar al rizado.

Louis vio por el ventanal como Harry llegaba a Heaven's totalmente empapado. Una sonrisa se coló en sus labios al ver la figura del rizado acercándose a la puerta. Con un pie dentro, Robert comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Niño, estás mojado! —gritó el viejo Robert, molesto por la suciedad que dejaba Harry.

— ¡Robert! —gritó Louis más molesto que el nombrado. Suspiró mientras negaba con su cabeza— Él entrará y vendrá conmigo— el castaño hizo entrar a Harry y lo llevó al depósito para prestarle algo de ropa seca. Encendió una luz y bajaron por una escalera. Louis sacó de unas cajas un suéter azul y una camisa blanca —.  
Lo siento pero deberás usar tus pantalones mojados.

— Oh, no importa. Puedo escurrirles el agua —el ojiazul se dio la vuelta. Oía como Harry bajaba la bragueta de sus jeans. En segundos escuchó como el agua golpeaba el suelo y también como ahora la bragueta de los jeans se volvía a subir seguido de sus botas. Louis se volteó llevándose una linda sorpresa.

— Lo siento mucho —dijo Louis volviendo a voltearse. Pensó exagerar pero no conocía mucho a Harry. Solo estaba sin camisa.

— Si fuera mujer deberías disculparte —el rizado soltó una risa acercándose a Louis —. Ya estoy vestido, puedes darte la vuelta —el castaño obedeció, confiado. Volteó y casi palidece al tener a Harry tan cerca suyo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza sin querer ver el torso del rizado, que tenía algunos pocos tatuajes.

— Harry, no te creí así —confesó Louis hablando rápido por lo nervioso que estaba gracias a la situación.

— Es que aún no me conoces en verdad —Harry se alejó y se vistió con las ropas de Louis —. Me podrás conocer mejor en el trabajo.

— ¿Ya estás listo? Mis ojos duelen —preguntó el ojiazul desesperado.

— Sí. Tu ropa me queda pequeña —Louis abrió sus ojos aliviado. Sonrió, viendo como Harry parecía tan incómodo en su suéter.

— Mis jeans parecerían bermudas en ti.

— Es porque eres un elfo—soltó una gran carcajada, ofendiendo al castaño.

— Oye, oye, no te pases. Ahora soy tu jefe— atacó Louis con aires de superioridad, acomodando su traje con una sonrisa. Cambió su mirada a una seria como las que usa en la oficina— . Comenzarás tu trabajo cuando subamos. Mañana te daré tu ropa en tu puesto de trabajo.

Juntos subieron y se sentaron en su mesa. Marty tenía preparado un pastel para Harry y Louis. Era de chocolate, mucho, de una cantidad excesiva. Louis podía ver como Harry babeaba por aquel pastel. La mujer cortó un gran trozo para el rizado y lo dejó frente a sus ojos.

— Tendrás este desayuno cada lunes —informó Louis—, y podrás llevarte un trozo de pastel gratis cada día que vengas, yo lo pagaré por ti.

— ¿Y dónde viviré? Vivo lejos y no tengo demasiado dinero para venir cada día hasta aquí— entristecido. Tenía razón, pero como siempre, Louis tenía una solución para todo. Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo, y un pequeño papel en el que con un bolígrafo anotó algo. Dejó la nota y las llaves frente a Harry.

— Vivirás en uno de mis departamentos. Ahí en el papel está la dirección. Enviaré a tu casa la agencia de mudanzas para que busquen tus pertenencias y las traigan para no tener problemas, ¿sí?

— ¿Eres real? —preguntó Harry, incrédulo—. Alguien real no haría eso, mucho menos un millonario.

— Soy millonario, pero fui criado como si no lo fuera. Además, tengo cinco departamentos, sólo uso uno. Debería venderlos.

— ¿Es verdad lo del pastel?

— Claro, también tendrás café, almorzarás gratis cualquier cosa que quieras.

— Es muy bueno para ser real.

— Es real.

Niall llegó con el café en una bandeja. Dejó una de las tazas frente a Harry, y otra frente a Louis. Antes de retirarse le guiñó un ojo al chico de ojos esmeralda.

— Tu amigo me guiñó el ojo— susurró Harry hacia Louis, observando al rubio de reojo que cargaba tazas en la bandeja.

— No fue coqueteando, fue porque cambiaste mis lunes sentándote en mi mesa.

— Lo lamento.

— No lo lamentes, ya está hecho; quería que mi lunes fuera diferente— susurró Louis avergonzado.

— Tus lunes cambiarán para bien —Harry tomó la mano del castaño, acariciándola suavemente. Le dedicó una sonrisa provocando otra en el mayor.

Al acabar de beber el café y de al menos comer dos porciones de pastel, Harry y Louis salieron hacia el trabajo. Antes de eso, pararon unos minutos en la florería frente a Heaven’s.

— ¿Te gustan las flores, Harry? —preguntó Louis observando cada flor con detenimiento.

— Sí, mi madre tiene un jardín lleno de ellas. De pequeño me despertaba antes que ella y le armaba un ramo con sus flores preferidas. Lo dejaba junto a su almohada y despertaba con el aroma a flores —contó Harry con su mirada gacha

— ¿Quieres unas flores? —preguntó Louis agarrando una rosa de un canasto.

— Para mi madre, quizá. Le gustan mucho.

— ¿Unas rosas?

— Sí, son sus favoritas —Harry sonrió mostrando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

— Deberías sonreír más seguido, y así yo poder ver tus hoyuelos —dijo Louis con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry estaba más rojo que un tomate por las palabras del castaño, además de su sonrisa encantadora de galán de película.

— ¿Te gustan? —preguntó Harry sonriendo para mostrar sus hoyuelos, con intenciones de sacarle una sonrisa al mayor.

— Me encantan —Louis apretó las mejillas de Harry poniéndolo más rojo que antes—. ¡Señora!—llamó a la anciana que regaba las flores— ¡Me llevo un ramo de rosas!

Louis le compró flores a Harry antes del trabajo. Lo mismo pasaba cada semana, cada lunes.

Harry trabajaba en la empresa de lunes a sábado por la mañana. Su semana comenzaba en Heaven's bebiendo café y comiendo pastel con Louis. Luego seguía yendo a la florería por rosas para la madre de Harry, o para él, las cuales dejaba en su trabajo. Se iban a la oficina, almorzaban juntos y hablaban un poco, pero siempre dejando la verdadera charla para los lunes.

Louis y Harry siempre estaban cerca pero manteniendo la cafetería como punto de reunión fuera del ámbito laboral que tanto los estresaba.

 

Iban seis meses de Harry trabajando en T-Dogs. Su relación con Louis era de las mejores. Sólo eran amigos pero otras personas suponían que eran más, como novios secretos, algo que los incomodaba demasiado y que sonrojaba mucho a Harry.

Louis esperaba a Harry en Heaven's. Vestía un traje negro con corbata azul. Y con el accesorio más importante de una persona: una sonrisa. Llevaba un ramo de rosas en su mano, especiales para Harry.

No dejaba de observar el reloj en su muñeca. Muy nervioso por lo que haría al ver al rizado entrar en la cafetería. Su corazón comenzaría a latir con fuerza, no encontraría palabras que decir, esas palabras que sentía que debía decir al ver al rizado. Lo que sentía que debía decir y hacer al estar frente a él.

Eran 7 a.m. y Harry aún no aparecía. No había rastro de él. Era muy puntual con Louis, nunca llegaba tarde.

Louis sacó su celular al ver que el reloj marcaba las 7:15. Marcó con rapidez al número de Harry, quien atendió al tercer tono.

— Louis, lo siento mucho —la voz de Harry se oía muy agitada—. Me he quedado dormido y no llegué al autobús de las 6:35, tomé el de las 7:05, pero se descompuso a mitad de camino. Ahora estoy corriendo hacia Heaven's.

— ¿Ya llegas? —preguntó Louis.

— Sí, estoy a solo dos cuadras, estoy chocando a todo el mundo y no me puedo sentir peor persona ahora mismo.

— Sigue corriendo, correré hacia ti —Louis se levantó con el ramo de flores en su mano izquierda, saliendo luego de Heaven’s para correr donde se suponía que debía estar Harry—. Estoy muy nervioso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Algo que quiero hacer al verte —sonrió.

— Estoy frente al bar de Max, ¿tú?

— Ya estoy llegando allí.

— Te espero aquí —Louis paró en una esquina para cruzar la gran avenida.

— Sonará muy descarado pero te amo.

— Yo también te a...—Harry no acabó la palabra.

Se oyó un ruido semejante a un balazo a través del teléfono y, a la vez, en la manzana de en frente cuando la gente corrió asustada. Corrió más rápido que nunca cuando pudo cruzar, su corazón iba a mil por segundo mientras que las lágrimas escapaban de sus azules ojos.

Metros antes de llegar al bar, cayó rendido en sus rodillas al ver a Harry en el suelo, agonizando, mientras se quejaba del dolor que sentía. Arrojó el ramo de flores lejos, acercándose a Harry llorando cada vez más desconsolado.

— Lou...—dijo Harry con todas sus fuerzas, llevando una mano a su pecho donde la sangre sobresalía gracias a la bala que atravesó su espalda—. ¿Qué hice para recibir un balazo?

 

— Nada, Harry, nada, sólo fue un malnacido que no merece vivir, ¿sabes? Pero robaste mi corazón —dijo Louis, corriendo los rizos que caían sobre la frente de Harry.

— No quiero irme, no quiero dejarte aquí —comenzó Harry, con su voz débil y temblorosa.

— Y yo no quiero que te vayas, bebé —sacó su celular, llamando una ambulancia de urgencia—. No quiero que me dejes aquí. E-eres la primera persona a la que amo de verdad, promete no irte, sobrevivirás y estarás día a día conmigo, ¿sí? No cierres los ojos, pasarás cualquier cosa que se interponga en tu camino, y resistirás. Resistirás por mí, por ti, por tu madre; ella te necesita.

— Resistiré, por ti, porque te amo, porque eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en estos meses —Harry apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas de Louis, con su ayuda, por supuesto.

La ambulancia llegó minutos más tarde, siendo Harry dirigido al hospital más cercano. Louis debió ir por separado hasta allí, casi chocando con cada auto por las lágrimas que nublaban su vista. Sólo quería encontrar a ese idiota que le disparó y acabar con su vida, porque la vida de Harry estaba corriendo peligro gracias a esa persona que le disparó a alguien inocente.

En el hospital se sentó en un asiento en la sala de espera, viendo como un doctor se le acercaba.

— ¿Tomlinson?—preguntó el doctor.

— Sí, doctor —Louis se levantó muy nervioso—. ¿Cómo está Harry?

— Hay que operarlo de urgencia. La bala está atascada en su pulmón izquierdo, evitando que respire con normalidad. Alguien debe autorizar la operación. ¿Usted que es del joven Styles?

Louis titubeó unos segundos por la mentira que diría, y lo ponía nervioso porque no era de mentir a desconocidos.

— Soy su novio. Su-su prometido. Si sobrevive nos casaremos en tres meses.

— ¿Autoriza la operación?

— ¿Qué hace aquí que no está en el quirófano con mi novio?

— Eso es un claro sí —el doctor soltó una pequeña risa—. Mientras firma los papeles necesarios prepararemos a su novio.

El castaño firmaba dichos papeles en la sala de espera, con los pelos de punta, porque la vida de Harry estaba en sus manos. Esos papeles eran como decidir si vivía o no, y el bolígrafo marcaba el destino final. Y su destino claramente era vivir, o hacer hasta lo imposible para que sobreviviera.

Esperaba señales del doctor con un último aviso, pero sólo vio como el cuerpo de Harry era trasladado en una camilla hasta el quirófano. Rezar fue lo único que pudo hacer, a pesar de no hacerlo nunca. Rezar por Harry, lo más que podía. Pensar en buenos momentos, deseando más de ellos.

Unas dos horas y media más tarde recibió novedades del doctor. Éste le sonrió, haciendo a Louis festejar. Estaba vivo. Y era un nuevo comienzo.

— ¿Cuándo podré verlo? —preguntó ansioso, quitándose la corbata.

— El horario de visitas es de 12 a 2 p.m. y el siguiente de 4 a 6 p.m., y si quiere venir a cuidarlo es de 8 p.m. a 9 a.m.

— Estaré aquí en cada horario si es posible.

Pasaron las horas, hasta llegar al preciado horario de visita. Louis le avisó a Anne, la madre de Harry, lo que sucedió, quien inmediatamente viajó hasta allí. Y ahora era ella quien estaba con Harry. Él aún no despertaba y se hallaba conectado a un respirador artificial, pero al menos podría ver a su hijo, allí, sano y salvo, vivo. Lo más importante.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos de Anne observando a su hijo. Lo miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro. No lograba comprender como le había sucedido aquello a su pequeño de rizos.

— Permiso —dijo Louis abriendo un poco la puerta del cuarto 215.

Anne se volteó, y Louis le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que fue devuelta por la mujer segundos más tarde.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó el castaño tímidamente, a lo que Anne asintió.

Acercó una silla a la cama junto a Anne, se sentó y permaneció segundos mirando el rostro de Harry, tan tranquilo, angelical.

— Gracias por todo lo que hiciste —susurró Anne, llamando la atención de Louis.

— No hay nada que agradecer —Louis soltó una risa nerviosa.

— Eres el jefe de mi hijo, y fuiste demasiado bueno con él.

— Siempre seré bueno con él. Antes de que le dispararan estaba por hacer lo mejor que pude hacer en toda mi vida.

— ¿Ascenderlo?

— No —volvió a reír—. Es-estaba por invitarlo a salir.

Anne sonrió simpáticamente, volviendo a observar a su hijo, y luego volteando hacia Louis.

— Le encantas a Harry.

— Eso es lo que creo, y me lo dijo. Antes de sentir la bala estaba por decirme “te amo”.

— Oh, Louis, eso es tan…

— ¿Trágico? Podría serlo si es que no pasa de estos días, espero que despierte. Es lo único que pido hoy.

— ¿Cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras?

— Sus últimas palabras antes de un nuevo comienzo, Anne, hay que ser optimistas. Me dijo que resistirá por mí, que soy lo mejor que le pasó en estos meses —Louis estaba por llorar ante esas palabras que permanecían en su cabeza.

Todo lo que quería ahora era ver a Harry despierto con su típica sonrisa.

 

Habían pasado días desde que sucedió lo de Harry. Despertó por la mañana tomando por sorpresa a su madre que apenas despertaba. Louis, al oír la noticia, rápidamente viajó hasta el hospital donde esperó con demasiada paciencia el horario de visita, para ver si tenía la suerte de hablar con Harry.

Antes de ir al hospital compró uno de esos globos que dicen “recuperate pronto”, un oso de felpa blanco y un ramo de rosas; todo para Harry.

Al comenzar el nuevo horario de visita entró lo más rápido que pudo al cuarto en que Harry se hallaba. El sol de la mañana se colaba por la ventana y Harry miraba fijo a los pájaros que se asomaban por esta. Estaba pálido como siempre, por sus labios algo lastimados de tanto morderlos, tenía una gran venda que daba unas mil vueltas por su pecho y espalda, pero no había ninguna sonrisa, hasta notar la presencia de Louis.

— Buenos días, pequeño —saludó el castaño al sentir la mirada del menor en su cuerpo—. ¿De la escala del 1 al 10 como te sientes?

— 8 —contestó Harry con su voz débil y algo rasposa. Sonrió al ver lo que Louis le trajo—. Gracias por venir y traer todo eso —rió.

— No hay de qué. ¿Desayunaste?

— En unos minutos deberían traerme un té —se acomodó en la cama y palmeó a su lado llamando a Louis para que se sentase.

— ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros? —preguntó Louis de imprevisto cuando se sentó junto al rizado después de dejar todos sus regalos en el suelo.

— ¿Relacionado con lo que sucedió el lunes antes de acabar aquí? —Louis asintió— Pi-pienso pasar un tiempo con mi madre y luego volver al trabajo.

— ¿Y cuánto será ese tiempo?

— Indefinido.

— ¿Y con lo nuestro qué? —preguntó secamente el castaño poniéndose de pie con brusquedad— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de la razón por la que estás aquí, lo que casi me dijiste? ¿Qué sucederá con esas palabras?

— Estaré seguro de ellas cuando me veas en Heaven’s un lunes por la mañana.

Louis quedó un poco indignado ante aquello, diría algo mas la puerta fue abierta por una de las enfermeras quien tenía una bandeja con el té de Harry. Salió de allí sin más que decirle a Harry.

 

Pasaron los días, los cuales se convirtieron en semanas. Las semanas muy de a poco se transformaron en meses, y no llegaron a los años, porque con años no llegaríamos al preciado día en que el alma de Louis volvió a su cuerpo, y su corazón volvió a latir con tal fuerza que le hacía doler las costillas.

Eran las 6:15 de la mañana en Doncaster, de un lunes soleado. Louis aún no salía de su cama. Miraba fijamente al techo pensando en como los meses habían pasado y no tenía noticia alguna de Harry, con exactitud hace seis meses salió de ese hospital dispuesto a no volver. No era que pensara en olvidar de Harry, sólo le irritaba que en ese tiempo de descanso indefinido no haya sobrado ni un minuto para hacer una llamada, para informarle que todo estaba bien y dejar de temblar por los nervios de que de un día al otro todo esté perdido.

Desde la vez que habló con Harry en el hospital que Anne no respondía sus llamados, tampoco Harry, y eso era una clara señal, era una manera de decir “no estorbes”, una manera de dejar que alguien salga de tu vida inconscientemente.

6:45 y Louis aún no se levantaba. ¿Para qué ir a la oficina si antes de entrar en ella no ves al chico de rizos y bella sonrisa acomodando las flores que le obsequiaste en un pequeño florero? ¿Para que ir a Heaven’s si no encuentras a Harry esperándote en la misma mesa de siempre? ¿Para que vivir, si no eres parte de la vida de alguien?

7:05 y apenas se había sentado en la cama. ¿Para que levantarte si puedes caerte y nadie estará allí para evitarlo? ¿Para que evitarlo si a nadie le podría importar?

7:20 y Louis salió apurado de la cama al baño al darse cuenta de la hora que era. Al darse cuenta de que debía desayunar y no tenía tiempo de quemar comida, decidió ir a Heaven's, sólo por hoy, y de paso saludaría a Niall, Marty y Robert.

7:35 y estaba llegando a Heaven’s en su coche. Estaba consumido en sus propios pensamientos desde que subió al auto hasta que bajó, desde que entró a Heaven’s y saludó a su familia. Pero nunca se dio cuenta que la persona de sus pensamientos estaba en su mesa.

7:40 y Louis volteó hacia su mesa, encontrando al rizado con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Su cabello estaba más largo y sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de la luz. Se veía perfecto a los ojos de Louis y de cualquier persona que lo viera. No reaccionó cuando lo vio. Parecía perder la movilidad al verlo. Intentó decir algo, mas balbuceos salieron de su boca, inentendibles para varias personas, entendibles para Harry. Éste último sólo soltó una risa al ver al castaño sin habla; le quitó el aliento como siempre.

El rizado se puso de pie, siendo cada movimiento observado por el mayor. Se le iba acercando lentamente, y con cada paso Louis parecía embobarse más con sus orbes verdes.

— Dije que cuando estuviera seguro de mis palabras me encontrarías en Heaven’s Coffee —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y estás seguro o viniste aquí para avisarme que nunca estarás seguro? —preguntó Louis, nervioso. Tragó saliva.

— Estoy muy seguro.

Allí, en Heaven’s Coffee, comenzó un capítulo de una historia. Y ese mismo capítulo acabó hace seis meses, ahora comenzaba otro, más largo, más interesante, con más momentos vividos.

Esa cafetería tenía algo especial a la hora del amor, sabía cómo unir a la gente de cualquier modo. Eso lo sabían muy bien Marty y Robert, ahora Louis y Harry.

Cada día agradecieron a Heaven’s por existir, y si no fuera por el deseo de Louis de cambiar su vida, y el de Harry, de conseguir un mejor trabajo, nunca hubieran hablado. Y si nunca hubieran hablado, sus vidas seguirían igual, pero siempre hay algo pequeño que puede cambiar todo de un momento al otro.


End file.
